


April 9th

by angstfilledimpala



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk i just felt like writing, what i think phil's thought might have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfilledimpala/pseuds/angstfilledimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's missing Dan a little while on vacation in Florida, so he takes looks at Dan's Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 9th

Phil’s exhausted, but he grabbed his phone and went to Twitter anyway. He had been too busy earlier to see Dan’s tweets, although he knew they’d be there because they both coordinated tweets.

He had a smile on his face, and he laughed at the responses as he skimmed them.

Oh, thank god he didn’t have to sit through Dan’s obnoxious kernel crunching. His head almost hurt just thinking about it, but that might have just been from the fact that he should be asleep right now.

Dan has such weird popcorn tastes with his taste for slightly burnt popcorn.

Definitely living on the edge there, Dan. Phil ignored the images of Dan naked that came to mind. Phil didn’t need the images right now. He needed to sleep.

His smile turned into a frown at one specific tweet. In his tired and fogged up mind, he understood what Dan was talking about: the houseplants. They had not found anyone willing to keep up with them, and Phil couldn’t bring them to America. Dan would just be so smug that Phil wouldn’t have any more plants to kill.

There’d be the whole ‘well they’re all dead, so do you really need to get more?’ argument. Phil had to have houseplants. They made the whole place seem homier, and he didn’t go out enough to get the fresh air that his houseplants could provide. He’d have to argue that with Dan when he got to Florida.

Phil laughed, a little too loud for the time of day, when he read the context of the tweet. Dan had been devastated that he’d missed out on Nick Jonas, but at least he could forget about it because he was in Japan. That had been such a nice time. Phil hoped that maybe someday they could do that again. Maybe they’ll go on tour to Japan in their worldwide dates.

If they end up doing worldwide dates. It’s a work in progress currently, and Phil’s more focused on the tour that’s happening in about a week.

Phil cringed at how awkward that would be for Dan if the landlord came over then and Dan was just naked with popcorn all over the sofa. Every time the landlord came over it was awkward. There was just something about the whole thing and how nervous they got, even if the place looked great. Well, great other than the scratched up walls.

Well, he wouldn’t call it shaming Dan. Phil just found some of the things Dan did to be questionable and he called him out on them.

Sound like Dan’s going to have a busy few days without him. One hundred and fifty episodes is quite a few.

Phil would enjoy his time in Florida with his family, and he looked forward to the next three months he would spend with Dan experiencing as much of the United States as possible.

He wouldn’t want to spend them with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wanted to write. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
